Butterflies In My Stomach? "
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: Summer had just began, Hermione is trying to live a normal summer: she goes to a camp and guess who she finds there. lol
1. The Summer Had Just Began

Disclaimer: I own nothing,, even if I wish to own Draco, I love blondes (hee, hee* lol*) well, maybe I own some characters, that are: Vanessa Adams, Mark O'Brien, Miriam Adams, Andrew and Isabella Granger (only their names), well they're the only characters that I own, at least the only in this chapter. In any case 'bout "Dawson's Creek" and "Once and Again", don't get me wrong, I love that series! (. Well please let me know your opinion. Bye *muaak *, also I'm happy that some of U really like "How do u want me to live without U?".  
  
Oh how I wish ma'am Rowling pairing this 2.  
  
1 ……………………………………………………………………  
  
2 "Butterflies In My Stomach?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "The Summer had just began"  
  
  
  
Hermione was in her parents car heading to her home after her 5th year in Hogwarts, she was seeing through the transparent window into the streets. The weather was warm and all the plants seem to be full of life. There were two kids playing on the street, they were chasing each other. Hermione was lost in thought. Hermione had a huge fight with Ron before leaving the Hogwarts Express. It was stupid, really and Ron was just such an idiot. 'He didn't have any right to complain about what I wear for God's sake!!' She remembered what Ron told her about her little shorts and her tight top "Are you going to wear that?? You look like… Harry say something! I forbid you to wear that, all the boys are going to be after your legs they would think that you are just a, just a-an 'easy girl'"  
  
EASY GIRL! Come on, like if he didn't know her! She could maybe be just a bookworm, a-a nerd, many things before being what Ron had said!  
  
She now was getting redden with fury, she was even hotter since it was a sunny day and her blood was boiling with rage.  
  
The car stop in front of her house, she got out of the car his father carrying her big heavy trunk (full of books…lol).  
  
She was walking towards her house thinking 'He doesn't have any right to tell me what I can and can't use!! How did he dare to told me that, and even worse, when I told him he hadn't any right to tell me anything he just began to ignore me!'  
  
"Hermi!" 'who is calling me? Oh my! it's my best muggle friend, Vanessa, Vanessa Adams! She hasn't change, she is still the same even if I don't have seen her in an entire year!'  
  
"Vanessa! How are you I haven't see you in a so long time!"  
  
"Neither do I Hermi, come on!" 'she told me she was going for a walk with her toy poodle dog. I ask permission to my mom to go with Vanessa for a while and she nodded. We hugged and then I look down.  
  
"Little 'Bruiser', how are you little one" 'I said patting the toy poodle's head, he is so cute!  
  
"How was your school year Hermione?" the short black haired girl asked her. Vanessa was indeed very pretty, almost all the guys on the block were after her, well at least when Hermione wasn't around. Vanessa had straight hair just above her neck, she had very dark brown eyes, and some freckles on her nose, she has a tan skin color.  
  
"It was alright, and yours?"  
  
"Just as any normal school, we know each other since we were six years old and I've always know that you have always like to study, but why girl had you have to go to a boarding school?" she said with a grin in her face. "I have miss you so much during this year, you won't be able to guess all the things that had happened lately!"  
  
"First of all: I got a boyfriend…" Hermione look a bit shock  
  
"You got a boyfriend, when I'm going to meet…" she was cut by Vanessa's reply  
  
"We broke up two or three months ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." Vanessa sighed and began to explain to Hermione  
  
"No Herm, you haven't to be sorry, it was the best and wise decision I had made in my entire life, he was a total jerk!"  
  
The two girls began to laugh hard at the mention of Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. "He thought that he was so 'macho' and he was always trying to control me and trying to sleep with me."  
  
"What?" Hermione had never thought that Vanessa was beginning to confront that type of problems that you see in the muggle's series (more like soap operas) like "Dawson's Creek", "Once and Again", etc. you know that kind of mushy series, even if she like to watch them. They're entertaining, but it was an another thing talking about her best childhood friend having that kind of problems…  
  
"Yes, I know, like I told you before he was so idiot, well before we were a couple he wasn't like that."  
  
"I think that maybe he became jealous and possessive, you know boys sometimes could be from Mars!" Vanessa began to laugh, Hermione too.  
  
At that moment 'Bruiser' was pulling his change as hard as he could.  
  
"Uh-uh I think that someone has to use the potty. Isn't that true 'Bruiser'?" Vanessa chuckle and look at 'Bruiser and then at me and then back at 'Bruiser'.  
  
"Herm, I have this slight idea, you know, about that maybe, just maybe there is a little chance that 'Bruiser' won't answer your question." She said in a mocking tone of voice we both laughed again as we start to walk while 'Bruiser' was searching for the right place to well, to you know…  
  
'We come back again to the front of her house. To me, 'Bruiser' seems happier than before, after he makes pupu. The sun had hide a couple of minutes after we began walking.  
  
"You know Herm I have this brilliant idea! Why don't you come to my home tomorrow I'll organize a slumber party in your honor!" Vanessa was totally over excited. "I'll invite all the girls and we'll rent movies!"  
  
"You are the best friend a wi, ahem-girl could ever have!" Hermione hugged Vanessa tightly.  
  
"Don't be so sentimental, girl! Ok then? See you tomorrow! Bye"  
  
"Bye" Hermione walked a few steps to her home, after all Vanessa was her neighbor, she had been really sad when she  
  
had to separate from her when she had to go to her Hogwarts' first year.  
  
I went to my house to have dinner. "What have you cook mom?"  
  
"Cook? Cook? Please define the word 'cook'?" she joke at me "I called Kentucky Friend Chicken" I gave a her a little smile and she smiles sweetly back at me.  
  
"Hermione, why you still have hopes? You know your mother." Andrew Granger starts to joke around, Isabella Granger shot him a fake glare and then the three of them started to laugh hard. 'It feels so well to be in home again' Hermione started to eat her food.  
  
"Mom, dad, can I go to sleep at Vanessa's house tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
…………………………………………………………….  
  
I got up late, as any normal day I took a shower and put on myself muggle cloth. I put on a pair of hip blue jeans, a baby blue tank top and a white cardigan. I combed my hair and was easy to comb my curls (thank God that my hair was no longer frizzy). I then went to the dinning room and eat a delicious breakfast, cook by no other than my mom herself!  
  
She began to watch T.V., she had missed the T.V. 'Oh my God I'm so happy to see you again!' she thought as she began to hug slightly the T.V set. She continued that way until, after 3 hours and a half of watching every program than she could including one the she like called "Gilmore Girls", the door rang. "I get it"  
  
Who could it be? Ah who else? Vanessa. I open the door fast with my eyes shut and without looking hug my best friend. Wait a minute!  
  
My friend isn't so tall, neither have a wide back, neither muscles, and 'this' friend even haven't a normal girl's chest!  
  
I heard Vanessa laughing hard. I slowly open my eyes to see the wide smile that Mark has in his face.  
  
"Mark! How are you? I haven't see you in such a long time!" Mark O'Brien was seventeen years old, he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he had a nice body too. 'He is looking cute' Hermione thought. Mark was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt and Vanessa a pair of black pants and a strap white top.  
  
" I'm fine and you? You had been neglecting your other friends hear aside Vanessa."  
  
"That's not true Mark" Hermione said in a serious tone.  
  
"I was just joking, but it had a little of true, isn't it?" he asked me giving me another smile. "so, how was your school year? how are your grades? how are your friends?, what are their names? Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" He had asked her many question and even if he had asked it very fast Hermione understood the last one, but she decide to ignore it. She tried to calm herself, she was beginning to blush.  
  
'Vanessa don't give that look, please' Hermione thought, Vanessa was giving her a surprise happy look 'she heard the question as well as I had.'  
  
"Mmm. too many questions, let me see! It was ok, are great, they are the best (well, even if Ron is sometimes an idiot), their names are Harry and Ron, I also have some other friends as Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus. They all just so good friends, but my best are Harry and Ron." Vanessa shot her a glare "…my best friends at school, of course." It is official, I'm not answering his last question!  
  
"Well, should we go for a walk, empty heads?" Vanessa asked saving Hermione's skin.  
  
Thank you a lot Vanessa! I should bought her something as a late Christmas' present. I couldn't have sent her one with an owl, she doesn't know I'm a witch! What should I get her, mm, she wears a lot of make up, I could buy her make up, or a necklace, or mm, don't know it has to be special, she is such a good friend!  
  
We started to walked towards the mall…  
  
"Well what you want as Christmas gift, Herm?" Mark suddenly turns his face towards mine and ask me. We were in July, for God's sake! It had been more than a half year since Christmas.  
  
"Mark, Christmas was on December."  
  
"So"  
  
"Mm, ok I think that anything would be alright don't worry." The true was even if Hermione didn't know that Mark had already bought her a Christmas' present : a pretty ring.  
  
Hermione was looking to every part, looking for a nice present to give to both of them, since Mark would give her a present she just couldn't give him anything. A sign caught her attention in one stand near the entrance to the restaurants.  
  
'Live the experience of your life at the Bosque's Camp. For three weeks you'll live the experience of your life for only 90 lbs, per person. Sign yourself now, the inscription is limited!!!' (A/N: I don't know 'bout their monetary system, I just picked a number)  
  
That's it! I'll get them tickets for the camp and one for myself. We're going to have so much fun. It had been a long time since I don't do normal muggle things.  
  
"OH…MY…GOSH" Vanessa said under her breath, obvious excitedly. "Mmm, what happened?" I asked her.  
  
"Hermione look at THAT boy." She told me discreetly pointing to a bunch of people. She didn't care talking about hot guys in front of Mark. By the corner of my eyes I saw Mark's serious face when I started to scan with the view all the place.  
  
Hermione saw a gold-silver headed boy. 'NO! it can't be! Can't be him!' But, it was her enemy, the muggle hater, Draco Malfoy. Indeed he was totally gorgeous, he had grown a lot during the Fifth year he was surely taller than Ron and even taller than Mark even if Mark had seventeen. He was muscular and lean. His beautiful eyes were gray with silver spots, his gaze was completely piercing. He had a nice smile and a nice butt, too. Many of the Hogwarts girls were after him: all the Slytherin house, a lot of the Hufflepuffs, many Ravenclaws (including Cho Chang, Harry was seething inwardly) and even with all the Gryffindor-Slytherin problems, a lot of the Gryffinfors girls were head over heels after him, including Lavender and Parvati, that can't believe the she didn't find him hot. She only said to them "Come on, is only a little spoiled brat." Their usual answer was something like "Even if he is a brat he is totally gorgeous!"  
  
"Hermione!" Mark shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were staring agape for more than five minutes! I called you but you didn't said anything" It was true she had been totally lost in thoughts.  
  
He is wearing muggle cloth? Well it wasn't if I expect him to wear his black robes and his cloak in a muggle city. What he is doing here anyway?  
  
Malfoy was wearing cacki pants and a dark green shirt, they fit well into him.  
  
"Vanessa! Hermione!"  
  
"What!" we both snapped at the same time. He had broke off our train of thoughts.  
  
"Would you please stop staring at that boy! You look like if you are drooling over him!"  
  
"Me drooling over Malfoy! There is no way that'll happen ever!" Mark smile to himself at Hermione's comment.  
  
"Malfoy? Oh God don't tell me that you know him!" Vanessa ask bouncing.  
  
There was silent for a few seconds, until Vanessa began to speak again.  
  
"So do you know him or not?"  
  
"He is from Hogwarts" telling them the name of my school is not the same that telling them is a witchcraft school. They look at me like if they didn't understand what is Hogwarts, I had never told Vanessa the name of my school "the school that I attend" they both have now some 'oh' looks.  
  
"Well, introduce me!"  
  
"Vanessa, come on, he is just a spoil brat, I know him well" Well, I know that he is just a rich slimy git, with a Death Eater father, that he lives in a huge manor, that he hates muggles and muggles born, and last but no least: he is such an ass!  
  
"I don't care! You told me that he was in your school right? Shame, shame, shame, on his parents for putting him in a boarding school, a guy like that has to be able to see!"  
  
I gave Malfoy another glance, then Lucius appeared they both have disgust looks on their faces, of course they hate muggles and they were in a muggle place, it wasn't their heaven… but what they were doing here?  
  
They began to walk away and now the only thing visible is a bang of gold- silver.  
  
"Well, he is just gone" Mark said in a cheerful voice, he didn't took care in hiding that it makes him happy.  
  
"Vanessa, I have to talk to you for a minute, you don't bother, do you Hermione?"  
  
"No it's alright." I have to buy their presents and that was just the perfect opportunity. I check on them to see if they are out of sight, I walked to the stand and buy three tickets. They are going to be so happy!  
  
After I buy the tickets I kept in my place for just a couple of seconds before Vanessa returned with Mark, she was wearing a playful smile , but why?  
  
"Hey, you two, the lovers, what were you talking about?" I joked  
  
"Oh God, Hermione you have to be my maid of honor, we're going to get marry!" Vanessa joked back pretending to be excited.  
  
We all laugh. Yeah life is totally different when I get out of Hogwarts. Here I'm free…free from etiquettes that other people might choose to put me, free from school's pressures, free from a child's dream world and now is when I realize that the dream world is here, just to be here living simply, being happy with the silliest things, yeah, this life living with comforts and no worries is amazing.  
  
"Hermi, I have a great idea, come on!" they had ceased to laugh and Vanessa took Hermione's hand and began to drag her along to this new shop that was displaying in front their eyes 'Teen Stuff & Fun'. Surely it was the biggest store in the mall.  
  
Mark walked with them at Hermione's side.  
  
"You see" he said in a low tone "this shop is new. Even if you search, you wouldn't find a shop more full of stuff that we like in London, I think even in England!" Mark said excitedly.  
  
Hermione listened to him without looking at him, she was amused by the big shop. She could saw by the glass all kind of things in there a lot of clothe, accessories, sport's objects (she doesn't knows anything when it came to sports.", even playing machines (yeah that ones where you have to insert a coin), all was suit in a fashionable way by combined colors and by categories.  
  
They entered the shop, at the door there was a lady, in her twenties, who was wearing a one piece, light yellow suit, she also was wearing skates.  
  
"Welcome to 'Teen Stuff & Fun?, feel free to buy and play" she said, a warm smile playing on her lips. She had red hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was skinny too.  
  
They passed the big glass door. Hermione was still amused at the display of so many colors in just one place. All was beautifully decorate in a strange spirited active way.  
  
"How much do you think they paid that girl for just stay at the door wearing that fake warm smile and greet the people like a robot." Mark asked to the girls with a little smile.  
  
"Mmm, I don't know, but don't forget the tight outfit!"  
  
"Yeah," Vanessa said turning her head back giving the woman another shot "just wearing that outfit is probably 50% of her salary."  
  
"I don't mind about it." Mark said the two girls turn to look at him. They smile knowingly 'he is a boy after all' they thought.  
  
"Well, lets see some clothe!" Vanessa cheer, looking to the girl's clothe part in the huge shop.  
  
"Come on!" Mark said annoy.  
  
"You can go to see some sports' objects, or play with the machines, I don't know." I try to tell him in a reassurance voice: "It won't take long"  
  
He chuckled "Ok I'll give you twenty minutes. I want to see you here at the end of them."  
  
"Ok daddy." Me and Vanessa resort at the same time joking.  
  
The girls went to their section and proved some nice dresses, pants, shirts, well they proved all they could in 20 minutes. Finally they went near the entrance where Mark was waiting. They were looking for a seller when another woman with skates and the same clothe approached them.  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked in a polite voice to Vanessa, who was holding a pretty brilliant orange hat and a orange toned lipstick.  
  
" We need to buy this." Vanessa said handing the 2 objects to the seller.  
  
She took the objects and said: "Ok, follow me, please" she said and began to go to the right part of the shop where a cashier was.  
  
After Vanessa paid her stuff. They walked out of the shop.  
  
"Well, who wants to see a movie?" Mark asked.  
  
"Me!" the girls answer in unison.  
  
The three went to the cinema and stared at the list of the movies that were displaying. They argue for a short time 'cause Vanessa wanted to see a romantic one, Mark an action one, and Hermione a drama one, they finally decide for a comedy.  
  
When the movie finished they went immediately towards their neighborhood. Still talking about the movie until Vanessa open her eyes wide and remember about the slumber party. She had already decorate her room, but she hadn't rent the videos, yet.  
  
"Oh God, guys can you accompany me to 'Blockbuster'?"  
  
"No problem" Mark said.  
  
Hermione was about to answer but, Vanessa interrupt her: "Wait!, Hermi this slumber party is for, you don't have to go."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No, now get in your house and prepare yourself. See you later." Vanessa said dragging Mark by his sleeve.  
  
"Well, bye Hermione, have fun" Mark shyly said.  
  
"Thank you, bye." With that Hermione turned around and walk towards her house. 'They don't have the slightest idea of what my present is! But then, what was doing Malfoy at the mall?  
  
Ugh, Hermione you don't have time to wonder 'bout the ferret, you have to take a bath and a seek for your sleeping bag for the slumber party!  
  
………………………………………………..  
  
Hermione walked out of her house in a few seconds she was in Vanessa's house, she was carrying a bag with her clothe. She also was wearing a large coat that was covering her pajamas.  
  
Vanessa's mother, that also was her mom's best friend, Miriam was leading Hermione to Vanessa's room, just in case Hermione wouldn't remember where it was, 'cause it had been a really long time since the last time she had been in Vanessa's house.  
  
"The other girls have arrived in the last 15 minutes. Well, Hermione here we're" Vanessa's mom told her pointing a pearl door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, have fun!" with that Miriam went to her own room.  
  
Hermione's hand moved the door's knob slowly as she entered the bedroom.  
  
"SURPRISE!" a bunch of girls scream, even if it wasn't a surprise slumber party, it was only because it sounds happier than to no said anything.  
  
  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Well REVIEW (, actually I went to the "Bosque's Camp" even if it was only 4 a weekend, I've lots of FUN and there was a 'leader' (there're 1 or 2 per cabin, they're 'bout our age: 15, 16-19, 20) he was totally GORGEOUS he was 16; well I'm only sharing one of my memories adding in a subtle way to this story (changing of subject).  
  
I'll write this story quick or at least I'll try I've already a lot of ideas 4 it! Just keep reading it! Maybe some of U'll get surprise (. Hermione'll go to the camp and GUESS who she'll find there!  
  
Please REVIEW, let me know what do U think and Ur ideas. Kisses to all U who take time to read this *smuaak *.  
  
R E V I E W  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W 


	2. The Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I'm baaack (, the main characters're property of J.K.R, some, of course are mine: Vanessa Adams, Mark O'Brien, Maggie Carpenter, Angela Ward, Usagi Gan, Miriam Adams, Andrew and Isabella Granger. Well, I write this immediately after I wrote the 1st chapter, but I didn't want to posted 2 chapters in a day.  
  
"Butterflies In My Stomach?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: "The Slumber Party"  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes wide and try to look as surprise as she could. Do these pals know that for a surprise party, I'm not supposed to know that there's a party?  
  
"Take her a picture! We have to capture that expression. Is a 'Kodak' moment" Angela Ward said, she had large brown eyes and black curly long hair, black skin, and a bright smile. Her pajamas were yellow little shorts and a big wide white shirt.  
  
"Yes, of course we have! That fake surprise smile is one of the best I have ever seen." Vanessa said cheerfully, her pajamas were sky blue shorts, a sky blue a tank top that had a big silver moon in the middle of it.  
  
That big silver moon…  
  
Hermione was lost in thought for a pair of seconds when she saw an embroider silver moon of her friend's pajamas.  
  
For an instant a pair of gray-silver eyes came to her mind. Oh just great! The cute silver moon reminded me of the eyes of the slimy git…  
  
She thought a little infuriated.  
  
"Hermione it has been so long!" The blond girl interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Maggie Carpenter! Is that you!?" Hermione asked in amazement. The blonde girl had light green eyes and straight hair a little below her shoulders; she had a normal tone of skin. She was as pretty as Vanessa. She was wearing a red babydoll (is like a tiny underwear dress)  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Maggie since she left UK and go to USA with her family to live because of her father's job. She had left two years ago approximately, at the beginning they sent each other mails, but when school began they lost contact.  
  
"No silly! I'm Gwyneth Paltrow"  
  
They hugged each other, while laughing. Usagi came last to greet Hermione she had arrived to London just last summer and Hermione and her had get along very well, they had make friends very quickly. She came from China and was a shy girl. She had almond shaped black eyes that were covered by small modern glasses; she had shiny short black hair that ended at her cheeks and fringe. Her skin was a shade of olive. She was wearing an electric blue long Chinese style nightgown.  
  
"It had been a long time since the last time I saw you Hermione-San!" She hugged tightly Hermione.  
  
She is as sweet as I remembered. Indeed Usagi is a very sweet, shy girl.  
  
"I know" I said  
  
"Why hadn't you sent us an e-mail or a letter?" Usagi asked Hermione, she was curious and all the other girls' eyes shinned with curiosity instead of the happiness that shinned before.  
  
Come on, think something quick hesitating Hermione open began to talk "It' a boarding school! You don't know how much they control us there! They control you all the time, at all the hours."  
  
"Poor of you!" the four teenagers told her with a little of pity and in some ay thanking God that they were in normal schools.  
  
Vanessa then seemed to think about something else and quickly opened her mouth. And said: "I wish I was in your school with that guy!" she said excited.  
  
"What guy?" Maggie asked fast.  
  
"Yeah, what guy Vanessa-San?" Usagi asked Vanessa.  
  
"Nobody." Hermione finally said, but the girls were looking at Vanessa.  
  
"How can you say nobody? Ok, I'm going to tell, when we were in the mall there was this guy, he is totally gorgeous! And even more, Hermi knows him! He attends the same school as Hermi." Vanessa told the girls excitedly.  
  
"Ok let's see a movie!" Hermione tried to distracted the girls, they were too interest in things that involved Hogwarts and the wizarding world in some way.  
  
"Alright!" Angela scream with cheer. "I want to see 'Meet Joe Black', Brad Pitt is so hot!"  
  
"No!" Vanessa interrupted "Let's see 'Charlie's Angels' !"  
  
"Let's see one of Jackie Chan!" Usagi joked.  
  
"I'm 16, I'm the older here girls so I decide! I want to see 'Titanic' " Maggie said triumphantly.  
  
"The party is on my honor! So I decide." I wasn't talking seriously, but then it seemed like if the girls were waiting me for answer.  
  
"First of all, what movies have you rent?"  
  
"I have rent: -'Charlie's Angels'  
  
'Crazy Beautiful'  
  
'The Princess Diaries'  
  
'American Pie 2'  
  
'Ever After' (Cinderella) "  
  
"Lets vote!" I happily said. We all were still standing at that moment Vanessa places herself on her bed and the others, myself include began to displayed our sleeping bags across the floor so we can view the T.V.  
  
After a quick voting they finally agree to watch 'American Pie 2' first. After the movie had finished Vanessa ordered the delivery of a huge pizza.  
  
"We'll have to wait until it comes to begin with the next movie" ('Crazy Beautiful') Usagi said.  
  
"Let's talk 'bout boys!" Angela proposed to the horror of Hermione. Oh no, the 'boys talk' again…she really didn't like to converse such matters, of all of her friends including the super shy Usagi, she was the only one that hadn't have a boyfriend, yet.  
  
"Better yet, lets play 'truth or dare'!" Maggie excitedly propose  
  
"Aw'right!" the girls said in unison, all except Hermione that was kinda shy in that stuff. Her best friends were boys, so she didn't talk about boys with them!  
  
They were always talking about Quidditch or some new mystery, 'cause every year something interesting, yet dangerous happened.  
  
Well she was also friend of Lavender and Parvati, but she didn't participated much in that girlish conversations, she just advised and consoled them when they were having problems.  
  
"Well who goes first?" Vanessa asked to all the girls that were now sit in a circle on the purple rug that was a shade of the same purple the walls were painted.  
  
"I go first!" Maggie said. "I'll going' to ask to… you, Vanessa, true or dare?"  
  
"True."  
  
"Lets see, we're going to start soft."  
  
"Just shoot your question girl."  
  
"Ok, then…why do you and Billy broke up?"  
  
Well, they're beginning with soft questions, but I know this'll get worse with time. Maybe, I can offer myself to answer one soft question now, so I won't have to participate later. Maybe…  
  
"Oh, he's always trying to sleep with me, 'til one time we'd a huge fight 'bout that and I made my answer very clear: NO. After that, we broke up."  
  
"Well, it's your turn to ask Vanessa." Maggie informed her.  
  
"Mmm, Hermione, true or dare?"  
  
Shit! True or dare? True or dare? Decide, decide Herm…  
  
"True."  
  
"Ok, let…"  
  
"No! dare!" Vanessa was interrupted. "No! True, yeah definitely true."  
  
"Don't be so nervous Herm, we all are friends here." Angela said in a supporting tone of voice, she was trying to reassure Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to be ashamed of anything." Maggie patted her shoulder in an older sister way.  
  
"I know I can trust you girls. Never question that." Hermione finally said. She felt much better now after her friends told her she hasn't anything to be afraid of.  
  
"Well, lets see, I'm going to be soft with you Herm, what do you feel for Mark?"  
  
Mark!? Wait, wait, wait! What does Mark had to do with this thing or me anyway? Can Mark possibly be interest in me? He asked me if I had a boyfriend, even if I decided to answer THAT, it was show of interest?  
  
"Mark?" I said incredulous.  
  
"Yeah, Mark, Mark O'Brien, remember? The 17 year old boy."  
  
Maggie, Usagi and Angela were watching them with utter interest and smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"I know who he is, don't need to remind Vanessa, we'd see him today." Vanessa was about to say something but Hermione interrupted her before she could say any word. "Friendship."  
  
"Friendship?" Maggie and Vanessa asked at the same time with light disappointment in their voices.  
  
"Yeah, friendship." I said coolly, Thank God that I'm not blushing or something like that! Anyway I was telling the true, that's all I feel towards him.  
  
"Only friendship, or friendship and a little something?" Vanessa tried to research.  
  
"Friendship, nothing more, nothing less. Why?"  
  
"Oh Herm, I don't know if I should tell you this, but here I go: Mark likes you a lot. He told me that you're the most beautiful girl he had ever met." OMG, this was unbelievable, Mark like me. But, Vanessa continued. " He is going to ask you if you want to be his girlfriend, one of this days…"  
  
"Hermione what are you going to answer him?" Angela inquired.  
  
"I don't like him." I said trying to sound calm and confident, but I could feel my face burning.  
  
"C'mon Herm, he's a good guy: he respects you, he' responsible so you won't get pregnant…"  
  
Pregnant!? Vanessa must notices my face go white with horror at the thought of being pregnant and worst, at the horrible thought o me sleeping with Mark. "I was just kidding!" Vanessa and the other girls began to laugh hardly; finally I relaxed and joined their laughter.  
  
"But, talking serious, like Vanessa said, he is a good guy." Usagi told me.  
  
"Yeah, he is very cute, too" Angela said excitedly, maybe she was imaging herself with her maid of honor dress in 'my' wedding. She was always fantasizing about that romantic kind of stuff.  
  
"Listen girls: I like Mark, but only as a friend I know that he's a terrific guy, but I don't like him."  
  
"Oww, poor Mark." Vanessa said with a face somewhat sad.  
  
"Hey, if Hermione doesn't wants him, that means his available!" Maggie said excitedly.  
  
"Don't you think about it pal" Angela retorted, "He knows that if he involves with you, he might catch Aids, or some sexual transmission disease!" Angela joked.  
  
"Hey! I haven't slept with so many guys!" Maggie said with a fake offend expression.  
  
"Haven't you!?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Well, I'm 16. What are 2 or 3 guys?"  
  
"2 or 3?" Usagi mischievously asked, it was strange to see a smile like on her face. '2 o3' it doesn't takes a genius to figure out that she isn't a virgin anymore. I feel so little in this 'modern teen world', so inexpert, so child, so naïve. I'm safe of the real world in Hogwarts; it has protected in some way of growing up.  
  
"Ok, ok, 7 or 8" Maggie finally admitted with a playful smile. 7 or 8 guys!? OMG, this girl truly didn't waist her youth, neither time.  
  
"And what about you Herm? You're in boarding school surely at least once or twice you've been able to escape to a boy's room."  
  
"No, I hadn't."  
  
"Maggie, understand something: we aren't like you." Vanessa said in a light joking tone.  
  
The ring rang interrupting and putting an end to their conversation. 'Aunt Miriam' called the girls to go downstairs for their pizza. When they all entered the room again, they all settled on their places and put the pizza in a middle spot for all of them to be able to grab a piece while they were watching 'Crazy Beautiful'.  
  
Uff, I'd luck that "True or Dare" was interrupted, Hermione thought while giving her slice a big bite.  
  
"This is so delicious, my only consternation are the calories." Angela said when she had just finished her slice.  
  
"Don't need to worry." Maggie answered, "Tomorrow, we have only to eat salad."  
  
"Yuck!" Exclaimed Hermione and Vanessa at the same time.  
  
They watched all the movies while telling jokes and making fun of one another. They had this pillow battle where Hermione won. They even gave her a prize! She was the new owner of this month "Cosmopolitan Magazine" she wondered about what the hell she was going to do with that.  
  
Finally between giggles, they all fall asleep at 5 am.  
  
They woke up early ("early for the hour they have slept) at 11 am. Vanessa groggily stood up on her bed, ready to make an announcement.  
  
"Well, like you all know (if you don't now you'll know), Herm is my best friend." All the other girls said "Oohhh." And Hermione smiled.  
  
"So, like she is in a boarding school, she never spent Christmas here with us. I have a Christmas present for her." Vanessa said and she went to her closet and took off a package wrapped in electric pink with silver dots.  
  
"Here." Vanessa said handing Hermione her gift, Hermione hugged her friend tightly and began to unwrapped her present.  
  
She had received a tiny black skirt, an asymmetrical blue top, and the Garfield Agenda (A/N: I have one too.). She was very happy with her cloth, even if they were a little trampy for her.  
  
Then it was time for her making her announcement. She mimicked Vanessa and stood up. "Well, as you all know Vanessa is my best friend (at least in the muggle world) and I also pursed a present for her." She said while searching in her bag and reaching out a small, little flat package wrapped in red paper.  
  
Hermione handed it and Vanessa hugged her again and she opened it. "Wow! These is way much original than mine! She said glancing at the camp's ticket. "These 3 weeks will be the funniest of my life!"  
  
Hermione was very happy to saw her friend so excited with her gift.  
  
"When will we are goin' to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
A/N: what can I said (oh yeah): PLEASE REVIEW. I know that Draco hasn't appeared too much, but he'll do in next chapter I promise! Let me know 'bout what u think so far. Well as U all know I'm trying to picture Hermione as any normal girl. Please be a responsible reader (Thanx 4 reading this anyway) and REVIEW. (  
  
Fact: the toy poodle 'Bruiser' actually exists, but he's mine and his name is 'Nicky'. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't need to say what isn't mine, u know what isn't and what is.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Butterflies In My Stomach?"  
  
Chapter 3: "You!?"  
  
Draco's Pov.  
  
How could Lucius do this to me? How could he!!  
  
That bastard!  
  
What I did wasn't `that' bad. He totally overreacted; it was only a joke for God's sake!  
  
But no... the `great' Lucius Malfoy couldn't stand a joke in front of his beloved master and friendly Death Eaters. He thought that it was made for humiliate him because I didn't showed the respect that his Master deserves.  
  
Now, for that old freak, I'm going to `that stupid miserable place, to spend there 3 weeks, no less!  
  
I rather prefer a thousand times that he would hit me, gave the cruciatus curse or something like that as a punishment, before the one that he gave me...  
  
How would is survive in that filthy muggle place!?  
  
........................................................  
  
Hermione's Pov. (Back to normality)  
  
I woke up very early; I dressed in my knee length white dress and began to do what I had exactly planned yesterday.  
  
I told Mark `bout the camp by phone, he sounded so happy just like Vanessa. I made my backpack (it's really HUGE I mean it.) and I went to the attic to look for my black sleeping bag. Ok, I kept wondering in the house just to tame the fear of being forgetting something.  
  
"...Magazines, swimsuit (white bikini, and a green pearl one), toothbrush, toothpaste, right amount of underwear, walkman, batteries, watch, comb, soap, shampoo, diary, oh! lip gloss and, well better all my make up,..." (little accessories of a girl's normal life)  
  
"Checking on details dear?" Isabella Granger had entered the room and was watching her daughter thinking aloud.  
  
"Yes mum." Isabella Granger went down stairs leaving a thoughtful Hermione behind. "I'm forgetting something...Harry and Ron! Of course how could I forgot them? I have to send owls to both of them (even if Ron wasn't nice to her the last time they saw each other)."  
  
Hermione grabbed 2 different pieces of parchment and wrote on and then sent her owl with the 2 letters. She kept roaming the house until her bell rang and she greeted Vanessa and Mark that were pretty excited about the camp.  
  
After saying goodbyes, Hermione walked away from her parents and into the bus Mark was walking ahead followed by Vanessa and she followed by Hermione.  
  
The seats were of 2 people and they kept walking to find available ones.  
  
This is going to be so fun! But, I miss my wand...oww!  
  
"What the Hell!?" Hermione screeched someone had turned her around with a forceful grip.  
  
"YOU!!!" Hermione scream aloud. What the hell is HE doing here!? First the mall and now this...  
  
" What are you doing here Malfoy!?" Hermione said still very surprise, he had turned her around and his cold hands were still gripping her arms. Hermione didn't felt comfortable with his hands on her...  
  
"You little mudblood..." he sputtered before being interrupted by an excited Vanessa and a furious Mark.  
  
"What is happening here!?" Mark spat out while he grabbed Draco's hands from Hermione's arms and put them down. Draco didn't do anything to stop it, he was just as confuse as them.  
  
Great just what I need...now how will I explain Vanessa and Mark all these? I hope that Malfoy won't tell anything that could sounds suspicious...  
  
"Nothing is-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Vanessa who was eagerly greeting Draco, "Hi! I'm Vanessa, Vanessa O'Brien, Hermione's best friend!" she said enthusiastically and leaned forward to properly greet him, but Malfoy was a bit in shock.  
  
"Are you a mug-?"  
  
"HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!" Hermione screamed keenly interrupting Draco's question.  
  
Gosh! That was close, doesn't he knows that he can't talk about the wizarding world in the muggle world?  
  
Maybe, he had never ever being in the muggle world, but why is he now?  
  
"What's happening here? Who's he? And what is your idea Hermi?" Mark asked saying sweetly her nickname.  
  
"You think that you are the one who hasn't a clue of what is happening around?" Draco asked in his lazy conceit drawl.  
  
Mark looked at him shooting daggers, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, first of all: nothing is happening here, you see he's from my school and second my idea is this: since the seats are of 2 people you can seat together (she point Vanessa and Mark) and I'll seat with him, ok? We have important matters to discuss."  
  
Hermione grabbed Malfoy by his shirt before anyone could protest. He was scowling, but since he was totally lost, he didn't do anything to stop her either. She took him to the next available seats that were 4 seats behind her friends'.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Do you think I'm taking orders from a mudbl-"  
  
"Malfoy just seat ok!?" she said very irritable.  
  
"I'm only doing these `cause you are the only person that I know here." Draco retorted in a whining voice, like the one of a child who is being force to do something he totally distaste. "But I get the window." He sat and Hermione sat next to him. He wasn't looking at her he was looking the landscape.  
  
"Ok Malfoy could you please tell me what are you doing here?"  
  
"You see Granger, I think that isn't anything of your business." He looked at her and then again turned his attention towards the landscape.  
  
"Isn't anything of my business? How couldn't it possibly be any of my business if you're goin' to ruin my vacations!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Great now my vacations are totally ruin! It's all, his fault.  
  
"And you think that my vacations aren't ruin!?" He exclaimed as loud as her. By that time many teenagers' heads were turning around to focus their attention on them.  
  
"Remember JC? We were exactly the same: fighting all the time; of course before we began dating..." the girl of the seat behind asked her boyfriend. For their luck neither Hermione nor Draco heard her.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: hey plz REVIEW & I'm still actually looking 4 someone to BETA my stories interest ones: [1]hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com . Well this chapter was actually very short, sorry `bout that. I had to admitted I get a little confuse in the confusion part in the bus, haha . I'll post the next chapter very soon. Kisses to all of U!  
  
Thanx a lot to all of my reviewers: Sienna of Lothlorien; A JudgeDP; amy; JamieGirl; Kristina; Stella Puro-Sangue; Mione G; Evil*Fairy; hopeless-romantic; animemelonhead; Junsui Chikyuu; Julia; * Tanya*; DMRox; I don't think you care (a blame ); allee kat; Leila; and Kally.  
  
R E V I E W  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com 


	4. The Bus Trip

Disclaimer: no need

***

"Butterflies In My Stomach?"

"The Bus Trip"

"I'll have to stand all the filthy muggles and if it wasn't already bad: I'll have to stand you too." He continued, disdain dripping from his voice as well as sarcasm. 

"Well, Mr. I'm-To-Good-For-Being-Born-Into-This-World, if you don't like it the place, why are you here then?" She retorted, there was no way he would say something nasty about muggles that haven't done anything bad to him without getting a retort. 

"Like I said before, it's not of your business, Know-It-All-Mudblood." He said with a sneer. 

"Herm." Mark had approached them. He was standing next to Hermione's seat in the narrow bus' hallway. 

He was wearing a yellow shirt and light blue jeans. He was waiting expectantly for Hermione to go to their seat (his and Vanessa's) to talk with them and explain things better, but since she never came he stood up and looked for her. 

"Mark, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I was just figuring out when you'd be done with your 'important' discussion with him" he nodded towards Malfoy. 

"I'm ain't done yet, but anyways, now all the seats are full-" Hermione was cut by a middle aged man with brown shorts and a white shirt who stood in front of everyone with a microphone in his hand. He had just entered the bus before a woman with the same clothes. 

The woman indicated Mark to seat with a sign of her hand. He reluctantly walked towards his seat. 

"Welcome all of you to the Bosque's Camp, we are your supervisors for the trip." the man said. 

"I'm Andrea Smith, and you can ask me anything you want." 

"And I'm Ricky Parker, and I'm here to help you." 

"Well, just have a nice ride!" the woman said cheerfully as she and the man walked towards the driver's compartment (it was separated from the rest of the bus) where there were 2 seats for the supervisors. 

"What a pair of stupid buffoons!" Malfoy hissed. 

"Actually, I think that they're just doing their job." Hermione replied. 

"Whatever." Malfoy said, he's so discouraged about this whole thing… I still wander what the hell he's doing here with 'the filthy muggles' as he called them. 

Anyways he has to know that he can't say 'muggle' to a muggle. "Malfoy" she began and he turned his face, by the look, she knew that he was irritated "Just one thing, don't call 'muggles' to the muggles." 

"Why not?" He asked me a bit taken aback, seems like the prat had never been in the muggle world. 

"You've never been in the muggle world, do you?" Hermione asked. 

"No." 

"I'd have had imagined that, how could the 'great' Draco Malfoy could've ever stepped this stupid world." she said sarcastically. 

"I agree with that." he said with a wide grin on his face. 

"It's your and your parents problem if you're only a spoiled rich child." 

"You're right, is mine and those bastards' problem if I'm 'spoiled', but I'm not a child." 

"Says who?" 

"Says me" 

"And you think your word is enough?" she said with a cynical little smile. 

"Well maybe you don't know about the importance of the 'word' of a Malfoy. I should have foreseen it since you're a mudblood." 

Hermione was seething inwardly, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of see her upset. "At least I'm not a Malfoy." 

"Ha, you win this round." he said with irony. He isn't happy of being a Malfoy? What's wrong with him! He had always scorn others because he said he was too important to talk to the beggars, he had always been proud of his name, but now... 

What's wrong with him? 

Hermione couldn't contain the question that swirled around her head and was certainly making her neurons work 1000 kilometers per hour. 

"What's wrong with you!?" she exclaimed. 

"What do you mean?" Malfoy was utterly surprised by the question. 

"You aren't happy with being a Malfoy! You've always been proud of that. Did something happen with your parents?" She asked him talking really quickly, she didn't give him time to answer her. "And you're here! In a muggle place! With muggles and wearing muggle clothes!" 

She surveyed him, he was wearing a dark gray shirt and dark blue jeans. It filled perfectly nice on him, but Hermione was looking at him with horror. 

"Too many questions, my little mudblood, choose the one that you want me to answer. Just one since you're so curious and I'm so magnanimous to let you with it." He answered coolly, like he always did. 

Hermione thought it for a moment, "Only one question?" 

"Yes." 

"Why are you here?" 

"Granger, I've already answered you a question." he said smiling mischievously. Hermione couldn't help but noticing his perfect white teeth that gave him just a incredible smile. 

What!? emotions played along on her face: incredulity, rage, confusion. 

"You are joking, right?" She was hopeful that he had only joked. 

"Do you think I'm joking?" Hermione thought it for a moment and then she was sure that whatever she said, he would do the opposite. 

"No." she muttered silently. 

"Of course I'm! Geez, you don't have sense of humor." 

I was right, he likes to piss me off! 

"Why are you here Malfoy?" she finally asked him, again. 

"Punishment." He said coolly. 

"Punishment?" 

"What, didn't I said it clear?" 

"Yes, but how could THIS be your punishment?" Hermione asked him, her face anxious to know. 

"For me it is." 

"What did you do?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

Silent came upon the two of them. Neither one spoke any word for more than half an hour. Hermione stood up and walked towards her friends. 

"Herm!" Vanessa cried cheerfully. "How are things goin'?" 

"Hermione, you finally came." said Mark. By the tone of his voice, Hermione could tell that he wasn't very happy with the fact she was sitting with Malfoy. 

"How are you guys. I was wondering how the camp would be. I bet we'll have lots of fun." 

"Oh yes! I can't wait Herm. Imagine all the things we can do, the same as we were kids!." Vanessa exclaimed. 

Hermione began to remember when she was about 8 years old. She and Vanessa played tricks to all the girls and boys in the neighborhood, including Mark. When she was little she read in a kid's book about this muggle girl named Madeline who lives in an orphanage and how she got along playing tricks on everyone and at the end she made everyone love her. From 'Madeline', 'Matilda', and other several kids' books they got their jokes. 

Good times, I lived a simply happy childhood. 

"God no! I remembered quite well when YOU two were 7 or 8 years old and you spent a whole year playing tricks on all the people. Don't you start behaving like that again." Mark said fast a little startled at the idea. 

"Vanessa, it seems that little Mark is afraid of two little innocent, defenseless, sweet girls." Hermione joked. 

"Innocent, defenseless and sweet? C'mon!" Mark said. 

The three of them laughed and then Hermione remembered she had to return to her seat before one of the supervisors came. She waved her hand at her friends. "See you around." And began to walk towards her seat. 

She plopped on her seat and Malfoy looked at her. Immediately she took a magazine from her personal little backpack (the kind u put little stuff when u are in the car or movies). He looked at the magazine that read 'Teen Witch'. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring at her quizzically. 

"What is it?" she said. 

"YOU read 'Teen Witch' ?" 

"Yes, And? Anything wrong?" she said a bit exasperated while she was shooting him a glare. 

"It doesn't has anything wrong, it's just that…that's the kind of stuff that girls like Pansy, or Blaise would read…" 

Pansy and Blaise? Hermione took it as the equal of Parvati and Lavender in Slytherin. Foolish 'girlie' air-head girls. 

A Slytherin version of her own Gryffindor friends. 

"Well that shows you you don't know me at all." 

He kept the strange look on his face like a 'what!' expression when she began to look for the resumes of the most popular teen witches' movies that displayed on the 'magic cinema', that was like a normal cinema, but you know, the owner of it muttered as spell to a crystal rock and the movie displays on the stone, like a hologram. The crystal rocks were very unusual there were only 1 or 2 per country. 

She began reading about the new movies, one in particular gained her attention 'A Teen Witch Diary' . She began to read. 

'A Teen Witch Diary' (Adventure/Comedy) Is the interesting story of Annie Blake (played by Marie Spencer) who's a beautiful orphan teen witch, that escapes from the orphanage to go search for a true witch life since in her orphanage didn't teach her many spells. She got through many towns and many jobs meeting all different kind of creatures: from muggles to werewolves, living the most disheveled and unique adventures in her search for happiness. 

"Malfoy don't peek at my magazine!" 

"I was just looking. I'm bored." 

"If you're bored I can borrow you a book" Hermione got off her small backpack a pink book "Here." She finally said outstretching her hand with the book in it. 

"What's that?" 

"Is one of my favorites muggle books. It's called 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Brontë." 

Malfoy looked at the book a bit uncertain if he should accept it or not, after all it was a muggle book. But he was so bored and couldn't contain the urge of taking a look at it. 

"This might be good, Granger" he made a fake menace. 

Hermione gave him a little smile. "You doubt about it? " 

*** 

A/N: I don't like myself this chapter very much, but I I've to post 'cause it had past a long time since the last posting of this story. REVIEW PLZ, REVIEW PLZ. Sent me your comments: hate it? love it? let me know. Anyway * muaaa*. Fact: "Wuthering Heights" is one of my favorites books, it's just so romantic! Thank U Bernie!! :) (my BETA)


	5. Books & Opinions

Disclaimer: me own nothing.

"Butterflies In My Stomach?"

"Books & Opinions"

author: I'm-a-dreamer

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com 

Malfoy has been reading my book for half an hour now. I wonder what he thinks about it. Maybe he likes it, or maybe he doesn't. Anyways, even if he hates it it's better than doing anything at all. 

Hermione was deep in thought until Malfoy interrupted her. 

"Granger, this is a girl's book." He said with his usual drawl and a hint of annoyance in it. Hermione could say that he was quite irritated. 

"Yeah, so?" Hermione reply coolly. She was calm, she had suspected that he would say that at anytime. 

"So? SO? C'mon, I'm a boy! Don't you have anything less girly to read?"

"Like I said before, you are just a child. Get over it, I just have one question: How can't you find the story interesting?" 

"Is not that I don't think it's interesting, is just…that there's a huge lack of blood and action. And those two important elements of literature are replaced by fluffiness and romance; not my favorites topics." He said in his usual drawl. To all this, Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, so you don't wanna know what happens to Catherine and Heathcliff?" Hermione asked him. 

"I don't wanna read it, but…since you've already read the book you can tell me how it ends." He said slyly trying to sound casual for her to not discover that he's interested in 'Wuthering Heights'. 

Hermione let out a soft chuckle. She couldn't believe that he wanted to abandon such a great novel just 'cause he didn't think it was manly enough. 

"Ok, I'll give you another book, but just with one condition." She knew that the next thing would piss him off, but she was determined at the issue. 

"What?"

"You've to promise that you'll finish reading 'Wuthering Heights'." She said cautiously and casually at the same time. 

"Why would I have to promise something to a Mudblood?" He said with a little snicker and his eyebrows lifted up in defiance. 

That really pisses me off! 

Why the hell does he has to call me 'Mudblood'? It's such a horrible nickname. Pondering it, is it really a nickname? 

Hermione forced a smile on her lips, "Why you have to promise something to a 'Mudblood'?" she spat the word with hurt, "You have to promise it, or in other case this Mudblood won't lend you another book, ever!" 

"Take it easy Granger." Malfoy replied icily as always. That was one thing she hated about him: his coldness. He seemed to think for a while before continuing, "If that's the only way you'd give another book, then I promise it." 

"You promise what?" Hermione asked him, forcing him to say the whole sentence all together, a thing that Malfoy totally hated; but it was some kind of pay back for calling her 'Mudblood'. 

He growled, "I promise you Granger, that I'll finish reading the book if you borrow me another one. Ok? Is that good enough for you?" He was doing a pretty good job until his pride gained the best of him and added the last words. 

"At least it's decent." She liked how she'd forced him to ask her something in a decent manner. 

"Here." He returned the book back to her while she was looking for another one in her backpack. She received her book and shoved it in and then got out two other books. 

"Well, this one is title 'One hundred Years Of Loneliness' and its from the Latin author Gabriel García Márquez, and it's about a family's generations that live in and imaginary town called Macondo; or 'Crime and Punishment' by Fedor Dostoievski, it's about a man that kills and have no remorse about it, at first." 

Malfoy had a thoughtful expression on his face, he bit his lower lip thoughtfully and Hermione couldn't help but noticing it. His lips were full and had a great bright color. Hermione smacked herself mentally for staring at his lips. 

"Well, what are you going to choose?" Hermione sounded impatiently. 

"Don't be so anxious Granger, let me think. Not all of us have your little quick brain, you know?" 

Hermione sighed heavily, obviously mad about his sadistic personality. He looked at her with a smug expression and she turned her gaze away. 

"It's a difficult decision, but I think I prefer by far 'Crime and Punishment', only because it has blood involved, or at least I hope that." 

"You're definitely a good Death Eater Material." Hermione said sarcastically while handing him the book. 

He snorted at the statement. "I don't think so. I'd never ever obey an old freak." 

Hermione's jaw dropped down in surprise and looked at him in disbelief. 

"R-really?" She said with utter incredulity. 

"Yeah, even if I agree that the bloody muggles and mudbloods are worthless that doesn't mean that I'm going to be a submissive 'follower', I don't wanna have nothing to do with a 'master'." 

Hermione was surprised with his words towards Voldemort. She never thought that Malfoy had that idea about him. 

"But, anyways that doesn't mean that being at Voldemort's side isn't having power" Malfoy finished to the astonished Hermione. And now she was more astonished than before. She was more startled than before to know (even if she knew it already) he would give up his freedom that he seemed so fondly of, for power. 

"You are just a thirsty-of-power despicable ferret that would even give one of the greatest humans' right for feeling mighty" 

"Yes, thank you." He said sarcastically. 

The radio turned on and a song was been playing in it: 

Oh, I can't take another heartache  
Though you say oh my friend, I'm at my wit's end  
You say your love is bonafide, but that don't coincide  
  
With the things that you do and when I ask you to be nice  
You say you've got to be...  
  
Cruel to be kind in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind means that I love you  
Baby, got to be cruel, you got to be cruel to be kind  
  
Well I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify and I want to know why  
I pick myself up off the ground to have you knock me back down  
Again and again and when I ask you to explain  
You say, you've got to be...  
  
Cruel to be kind in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind means that I love you  
Baby, got to be cruel, you got to be cruel to be kind  
  
Ooh ooh ooh  
ooh.. ooh... ooh...  
  
Well I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify and I want to know why  
I pick myself up off the ground to have you knock me back down  
Again and again and when I ask you to explain  
You say, you've got to be...  
  
Cruel to be kind in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind means that I love you  
Baby, got to be cruel, you got to be cruel to be kind   
  


"Cruel to be kind?" Malfoy asked out loud to himself, but Hermione responded him. 

"Yeah. You know that song is in someway related to you, 'cause all the people know that you're being your normal self when you're cruel, so in your case it would be something like 'cruel to be sane'." Hermione said playfully, even she didn't notice it, with a smile spread on her face. 

He turned to her and saw her smile and just smiled to himself too. In someway what Granger had said to him was true. He smiled back. 

She saw him smiled back and feel for a brief moment that he was just as normal as any other teenager. 

A/N: What do u think 'bout it? Love it? Hate it? I'm happy J every time u REVIEW. Let me know your opinion and **especial thanks to ^Bernie^. **Plz REVIEW I sincerely will appreciate it if U do. 


	6. How Much Is It?

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, just taking them to play. Heehee

A/N: Hey it has been a long time! At last I had the time to write this chapter. I had been so busy lately. I'm entering college next year, can U imaging me as a freshman? I'm only 15 years old.

For the people the read this story: sorry 4 taking so much time before continuing it, but I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

Sorry 4 the grammar mistakes, but I haven't time to check the grammar nor the spelling. I will check it and upload the stories with the corrections a soon as I can.

"Butterflies In My Stomach?"

"How much is it?" 

author: Dreamy Dreamer (A.k.a. I'm-a-dreamer)

e-mail: Ddg_xxxr@hotmail.com 

Hermione kept a smile plastered on her face until she saw that Andrea grabbed the loudspeaker. She cleared her throat noisily, "Well guys, we are going to make a stop to gathered gasoline for the bus. In the gasoline station there is a mini market. You'll be able to go and shop, but you'll have to return in 3 minutes. If you get tardy, it'll be your problem since we've an schedule to due with," Low and nor so low grumbles and whispers were heard in the whole bus, "Yes, that means that if you get a second late you'll lose the bus. First Bosque's Camp rule: Be responsible and take the consequences of your actions." Finishing what she said, she went to the front compartment. 

Oh! I will be able to buy some sweetmeats! Hermione thought excitedly and a huge smile began to played on her chisel features. 

"Forget it." Malfoy said in a husky voice without taking his eyes from the landscape displaying through his window. 

"Uh?" Hermione hadn't understood in the least bit what he meant by 'forget it'. 

"If you buy muggle sweetmeats, you'll get as fat as a boggart, who by the way are practically spheres." Malfoy sneered. 

Hell! It was just time for him to get bored from the book and do his favorite activity: Piss Hermione off. You see, Draco consider that if he makes her face go rigid, it was 10 points on his favor, and well it can be explain better.; here is a informative chart of Draco's game: 

Hermione's face goes rigid: 10 points 

Hermione scowling: 15 points 

Hermione's lips starting to tremble with rage: 20 points 

Hermione sweating with rage: 25 points 

Hermione swearing: 40 points 

Hermione clutching her wand: 50 points 

Hermione pointing her wand: 100 points (ding, ding ding! winner!) 

Draco made a mental note to himself to start elaborating rules for his little game, at least in that way he wouldn't be so bored in the muggle camp. Yeah, and if the game proof itself to be fun, it would be worthy of the time he would have to become exasperate trying to explain it to his stupid Slytherin's friends. 

He thought of himself as a genius for having his brilliance intelligence (he thinks that) shinning the most just a few seconds ago. 

Hermione gave him a weird look, he had a smug smile plastered on his face and Hermione wanted to know why. She didn't mind and retorted, "Hey, is not of your business if I get as fat as a boggart, ok?" She said in vain trying to sound calm. 

"Mmm, you're sweating 'cause of rage, 25 points for me." Malfoy said mind absently. 

"25 points? What are you talking 'bout? Oh, no, don't tell me is a new version of your 'Raging Harry' little game, but this time me instead of Harry." 

"Wow Granger, you're quite observant," Malfoy said with irony dripping from his voice. 

"And you have no imagination," At this Draco Malfoy immediately turn his head to face her, Hermione tried to guess the look on his face, but just couldn't. 

"So, I haven't imagination? That's what you think?" He told her in a cocky tone of voice. Hermione was wandering if she had to venture to state that since she didn't truly know him. 

"No, you have not." 

He looked at her unaffected, "If you think that, I'll just let you with your ideas. Even if they're wrong," He said in his usual self-confident and coolly way. "Returning to the important matter, I don't really care if you get fat, but just accept the fact that you'd suffer if that happens, wouldn't you?" 

"It wouldn't be the end of the world as we know it, Malfoy." Hermione retorted and then she studied him. "Have you ever taste a muggle sweetmeat?" 

"C'mon Granger! I'm a pureblood and I've only ate sweetmeats from Honey Dukes while I'm in England." 

"Have you taste other countries' sweetmeats?" 

"Uh-hu." 

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked him at the same time she was putting a strand of maroon hair in her ear's back. 

"I've go to many places, Mudblood. I'm rich." Malfoy stated arrogantly. 

Mudblood...Why was that sometimes he call me 'Mudblood' and others Granger? It's just too naturally for him to call me Mudblood after all the time he had called me like that. 

"Duh! I knew that already," She teased him unconsciously. "Where did you go last summer?" Hermione asked at the gorgeous boy in the seat next to her. 

"I went to Drumstrang." He replied and grinned at her look of confusion. His eyes darted on her curious face for an instance. 

"Why?" 

"Don't ya' know that there Dark Arts are teach?" 

"Yeah, but you go for...summer school?" Hermione asked him and heard him chuckled softly while his eyebrows where in a funny way. 

" 'Summer school', what's that?" He questioned her with an utter look of curiosity on his face. Getting something that Draco Malfoy didn't know was 'a thing'. 

He's so curious. Do I let him suffer by the anxiety of not knowing? Why not! 

"Never mind." 

"Ok then, I won't mind." What!? How could he possible discover that she wanted to piss him off as he always does with her? 

He grinned at her and Hermione's nose cringed, but either way couldn't help smiling back. 

"So?" Hermione ventured asking him. 

"So what?" He answered grinning. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Granger, Granger, learn one thing Mudblood: I know the rules of my own game. How come you thought that I wouldn't notice when you intentionally tried to bother me?" He retorted, wearing a triumphant smile on his face. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

The bus suddenly stop and both looked at each other startled trying to regain notion of what was happening. It hit them both at the same time: they had arrived to the gas station 

Most of the teens stood up immediately and went down frenetically running to the store. Hermione and Malfoy, by the contrary stayed relax. They got out of the bus and headed to the mini market. 

"Now Malfoy, stay with me." Hermione told him, sounding a little imperative for his like. 

"You can't tell me what to do Mudblood." He hissed in a low voice that sounded scary. 

Hermione stayed calm, "Just for your knowledge, if you want to survive here I CAN tell you what to do and what not to," She said arching her eyebrows feeling slightly happy for shutting down his mouth. 

"Really?" He asked with a sadistic smile. One that put Hermione's nerves at alert. He seemed like if planning something, but she had to take her chances. 

"Yes Malfoy, really." 

"We'll see, we'll see." He said and grinned even more widely. 

"You know, you sound like if you were trying to menaced me," Hermione rested her fists on her hips, "But you don't, so forget about whatever you were planning." 

"Hermi!" Vanessa screeched while she was running towards her friend with Mark at her side. Each of them had a bag full of sweetmeats. It was then when Hermione had realized that they were taking too much time discussing matters of no importance. 

"Vanessa, hey," she greeted her friend, "I'm going to get sweetmeats Malfoy. Come with me." 

"Don't worry Hermione, I can take care of him while you go for sweetmeats," Vanessa said as she winked an eye to Hermione. "Mark can go with you, can't he?" 

Hermione didn't like to defraud her friend, but in this case she didn't had a choice, "Sorry Vanessa, is just that...that his girlfriend called me last night an told me to keep an eye on him. She's a jealous maniac." 

"Hey! Don't talk like that 'bout her!" Draco played the game. "She is much prettier than you Granger." 

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes at the amused face of Malfoy and grabbed his upper arm. "We'll be back as soon as possible," Hermione said to Vanessa and Mark at the same time she was fast walking to the store. 

Hermione and Draco were in the store checking out all the chocolate bars to decide what they would buy. Draco had a confuse face. 

"Here," Hermione said while handing him an orange little package. 

"_Reese's Buttercups, _" Malfoy read out aloud, "what's this?" 

"A dolphin?" Hermione asked ironically, "What do you think it is Einstein!" 

"Who?" Hermione looked at him. He looked like a lost child. 

"Muggle thing, the equivalent of Noraidious." 

"Who?" The same lost look was on his face. 

"Noraidious, Simon Noradious? Have you paid attention to professor Bins?" Hermione asked a bit taken aback for finding someone that hadn't paid the enough attention to the exciting chapter of famous magicians of all times. In that chapter were the biographies of the Great of magic, like Simon Noradious, Nicholas Flammell, Albus Dumbledore, Georgia Harris and more. 

Hermione had really enjoyed studying that chapter. Great magicians that had inspire her a lot. 

"It doesn't matter, "she sighted, "it's a sweetmeat and it's totally delicious. These too." Hermione handed him a Milky Way bar and Cream 'd Chocolate Choco Chips of Hershey's. 

"Hand this, and this, oh this too," Hermione had give him a pair of everything that she had choose, "Come." She pointed her head towards the lady who owned the shop. 

"How much is it?" Hermione asked. Draco had put down on the counter all the things. 

"21 lbs. sweetheart." 

Hermione took out her wallet and saw that she only had in it 20 lbs. 

How can I be so stupid and let almost all my money on my bag pack? That is now in the bus trunk! (entered a second thought) 

"Here." Malfoy handed the lady a 50 lbs bill. When he noticed Hermione's funny look he stifled a laugh. "What? Do you think that I would let a girl pays my food? 

Hermione gave him a smile, "No, not at all." 

***

A/N: Hate it? Love it? Let me know. REVIEW PLZ 


End file.
